Fighting for love
by SaZzA-003
Summary: Sakura is the leader of a gang, the dragons, Syaoran is the leader of a gang, the werewolves. their parents organised an allience between the 2 gangs b4 they died & all the rival gangs know they have 2 stop it from goin through if they want 2 survive. RR


Commotion at the Immortals

"HOEE! I'm late! Kero, why didn't you wake me up!" Sakura cried, jumping out of bed.

"I did Sakura, but that doesn't mean that you got up, you should know by now," the small soft toy said from the other side of the room, while Sakura ran around, pulling out different articles of clothing.

"I'll bring you up some cake, Kero. Have a nice day," Sakura called running out of the room.

"You'd better be home promptly at 5.30, missy," a female voice called to her as she ran to her black convertible, BMW, already late for homeroom.

"Ip, Jonathan!" the teacher called.

"Present!"

"Kinomoto, Sakura! Kinomoto, Sakura! Where is that girl!" the teacher asked.

"Here! I'm here!" Sakura replied, running into homeroom, puffing and panting.

"Late again I see, miss Kinomoto. What is it this time? Fell out of bed? Dog ate your car keys? Tell me something new,"

"Actually Kabana-sensei, I woke up late," Sakura replied, handing her a late pass and going to sit down,

Just as the teacher was about to start the lesson a knock on the door caught her attention. Coming back to the class she announced there was to be a new student.

"Ohayo, Watashiwa Melin des, nice to meet you," the new girl introduced herself and then took the only available seat, behind Sakura.

Everyone was happy to hear the bell ring at the end of the day, signaling home time.

"Finally! Home time!" Sakura thought to herself as she packed up her belongings and raised her bag to her shoulder.

"Sakura! Sakura, matte!" a voice called to her as she walked out of the school.

"Oh, hi Rika. What's up?" Sakura answered coming to a halt as the redhead caught up.

"Well. Girl, I was wondering if you had any plans tonight," Rika asked as they made their way to the soccer field for cheerleading tryouts. "You see there is a new club opening tonight, in the city, and I don't want to go alone," Rika explained when Sakura shook her head.

"And get Silvia, the evil-stepmother angry? Hell yeah!" Sakura replied enthusiastically.

"Yay! This is going to be so fun!" Rika squealed as they got changed for tryouts.

"Alright girls, you are here because you are the best this school has to offer, with the exception of Sakura and myself," Rika added to the 20 or so girls in front of her. "Practice is after school on Tuesdays and Wednesdays at 3.10 till 5.15pm sharp! Anyone late will meet Sakura's wrath. If you can't make a practice we need to be informed before hand. And I don't meet two minutes before! Games are Monday at 6.00pm – 8.45pm and the same rules apply. Any questions?"

One girl timidly put her hand up. "E… Excuse me, are we cheering for the soccer or the basketball team?" she enquired.

"Good question, what was your name?" Rika asked, still in the same tone of voice.

"Tory, Tory Wilkins," Tory replied.

"Well, Tory, I'm sure Sakura will have the answer to your question as personally, I have no clue. Rika told the girl turning to Sakura who was on her left.

"Soccer team, at first. The basketball team doesn't start to play games until Week 8 of this term, which incase you didn't know is an eleven-week term. I will pick 10 or so of you and that will be enough for the basketball team till next term. Is that okay with anyone? Good," Sakura added when the girls nodded their heads.

"Alright you're dismissed," Rika told the excited girls who quickly ran off to get changed. One girl stayed behind.

"Um… Sakura?" she asked timidly.

"Yes?" Sakura replied without turning around.

"Well I heard you talking before you got changed and I was wondering if the club you were talking about was 'The Immortals'?" the girl asked.

"Of course it is, it's only the hottest club in Japan, and isn't even open yet," Rika told the girl. "Why do you want to know? Umm… I can't seem to remember your name, but on another note you're really good,"

"Its Melin and I only wanted to warn you that you'd better not go tonight if you don't know how to defend yourself. ALL of the guys who go to those places love to take advantage of pretty girls. All except a few that is," Melin added.

"What! You can't tell me you are one of those people who think that we are innocent, little, rich daddy's girls who can't even look after ourselves, in a little club full of horny males, who can't get a girl unless she is drunk," Sakura replied. "And Rika is right; you ARE really good, have you cheered before?"

"Of course I have, I've been a cheerleader all my life. It compliments my wild, busy, lifestyle. And no I'm not like those make arseholes who think that women are weak and cant fight for ourselves. I was just saying that you girls are really beautiful and most men will just meant to excuse me saying so but, sleep with you because of your body and nothing else," Melin replied. "Believe me, these men don't like it when they don't get their way,"

"Thanks for the warning girl, you're alright. Sorry for my little outburst before," Sakura apologized.

"Its ok. I'll tell you what; I'm going to the opening tonight so I'll send someone to get you when you arrive. Call me when you get there," Melin added handing Sakura her mobile number.

"See you tonight Melin, and I want you to practice those back flips and high kicks," Sakura and Rika waved to the girl's retreating figure. Rika turned to face Sakura with a weird look on her face.

"What was that all about?" Rika asked.

"Hell if I know. Come on let's go, I've still got to choose what I'm going to wear," Sakura replied.

5.31pm

"Silvia! I'm home!" Sakura called as she walked into her house, putting her keys on the table and flinging her bag into the floor.

"You're late! I said 5.30 SHARP! Not 5.31!" Silvia hissed angrily, "We have visitors. Go upstairs and put on something nice,"

When Sakura came into the lounge room 5 minutes later she was met by the stares of her stepmother and 2 unknown strangers.

"Sakura, honey, this is Mr. and Mrs. Hayunga, Ruyshi's parents. We have come to an understanding and I have agreed to let Ruyshi have your hand in marriage," Silvia explained to her 'loving' stepdaughter.

"You have got to be kidding me! I am not marrying that arsehole. That guy has slept with almost every girl in the school. And their ain't no way I'm marrying him after he hurt Rika like he did!" Sakura replied walking away. "Oh and by the way, I'm going to the opening of the new club tonight. Don't wait up,"

Sakura ran up the stairs to take a shower and change for the club. Stepping out of the shower, with a towel around her body, frantically searching the room for her ringing call phone.

"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking," Sakura said as she answered the phone. "Oh, hey Rika. What's up girl?"

"You almost ready? I'll be there in 20 minutes and really don't want to see that ugly bitch's face!" Rika's voice said in reply.

"Whatever girl, see you soon. Bye,"

"Walking into her wardrobe she picked out a pair of black leather, skintight pants that flared at the knees and a hot pink tube top with 3 cherry blossoms embroidered into the top right hand corner.

Picking out a pair of black leather knee high, lace up boots and picking up her bag and leader jacket, Sakura was reading with 5 minutes to spare. Her hair was straight at the top and slightly curled down the bottom. Her hair, when curled reached her lower back. Her face was virtually clear of make-up, only a small trace of eye shadow and lip-gloss was visible.

Walking downstairs, Sakura came face to face with her stepmother, who didn't seem so happy.

"What do you want? I'm going to be late," Sakura declared.

"You're not going anywhere!" Silvia replied. "I wont allow it!"

"It isn't your decision. I'm GOING!" Sakura walked out of the front door and slammed it shut after her last words.

With Syaoran

"What is taking those girls so long!" Syaoran exclaimed, furious. "They have been getting ready for 3 hours now,"

"Its not like there is anyone special there. Why do you have to get all dressed up?" Eriol added stepping up next to Syaoran who was standing on the first step of the grand stairs.

As the girl's started down the stairs, the guys could only stare.

"What the hell! Who are you trying to impress girls?" Syaoran asked when they reached the bottom.

"Would you like to know," one of them stated.

"Why yes would, Melin, I would. You look even more beautiful then usual," He replied.

"Shut up, Xiao Lang!" Melin exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Let's go!" Syaoran ordered.

The Immortals

"Where the hell are they? Melin said they were almost here," Rika cried aggravated.

"I'll call her again," Sakura said reaching for her phone.

"Moshi moshi, Melin speaking," Melin answered.

"Where the hell are you girl? Were waiting for you. GET YOUR BIG FAT ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" Sakura demanded forcefully, "Rika doesn't like to wait and I don't want to be here alone when she explodes!"

"Ok, sorry. We'll be there in 5 minutes at the most. Hang on. Xiao Lang! Speed up will ya! You're only going bloody 70 km/h. Speed up! For god's sakes, run a few lights," Melin added to someone obviously driving the car she was in. "Sorry babe, we'll be there soon. Cya,"

"Bye,"

"Is she coming?" Rika asked eagerly.

"Yes Rika she is. She'll be here in 3 minutes," Sakura replied.

Suddenly a silver limo drove into the parking lot of the club.

"Shit! They found me!" Sakura hissed as 5 big bulky men in black suits climbed out of the limo, one after each other.

"Crap! Where the hell is Melin when we need her?" Rika exclaimed.

As if God was answering her prayers, 5 motorbikes and a black Porsche boxter arrived and blocked off the big men's view of the girls.

The doors of the Porsche opened and out stepped Melin, dressed in her Sundays best, and a guy the girls didn't recognize. As he turned his head in their direction Sakura and Rika glanced at his eyes, his dazzling amber eyes, deep pools of amber luring you into their depths.

"Girls, lets go! Half the night is already gone!" Melin exclaimed to Sakura and Rika, who were now walking towards her.

"That is only because it took you so fucking long to get here!" Rika replied angrily.

"Now is neither the time nor the place to argue, Rika, they are coming over, and those men move fast, considering their size.' Sakura added worriedly.

"What men?" Melin questioned, "Oh those men. Who are they?"

"My step-mothers bodyguards. Not that she needs them. She just likes to feel special," Sakura replied.

"Come on, let's go inside. They can't follow you in there. Not right away, anyway," Melin added, eyeing the EXTREMELY long line into the club.

Inside the Club

"For God's sake! Is everyone following me around now!" Sakura exclaimed seeing Ruyshi make his way over to them. "Melin, you wouldn't happen to know anywhere I can hide would you?"

"Why don't you come up to our room? I'm sure my cousin and the boy's wont mind," Melin said in reply, leading them up the stairs.

"That's girl. I don't think I could stand having my night ruined by that fuck," Sakura explained.

"Why is it that when a girls sleeps around they are called whores or sluts but when a guy does it is considered cool and they are respected for it? 'Cause I swear that ass has slept with almost the whole schools population of females," Rika started, "He is a first class male whore,"

Upon entering the first room, on the left after the girls climbed the dangerous mountain of stairs, all eyes turned to Sakura and Rika, and they started to feel a little nervous.

"Come on girls, sit down, wait for the bastard to stop looking for you and get to drink to know water from wine. Then we will go have some fun," Melin told the girls before sitting down.

"Melin what is the meaning of this! What are these girls doing here?" Syaoran demanded looking at Rika and Sakura.

"They are here on my invitation. Sakura, Rika, this is my favorite cousin Syaoran. He is always like this, don't take it personally. Come! Meet the girls. You already know Tomoyo and Naoko and Chiharu. This is Stephanie Pitstock," she pointed to a girl sitting in the corner with long blonde hair and blue eyes, "her father owns Pito Enterprises. Jacqueline Hampton, daughter of Mayor Lance Hampton, and Lydia, Sarah and Caitlyn Basinger, the troublesome triplets also called Annuna, Sazza and Mystic. Their boyfriends, Lyn, Darien and Ashe. Takashi you also already know. My sweetheart is the redhead hotty in the corner, Jason Diaz, Ashe's bro. Then there is Andrew Stevens, he's the one with the green eyes and black hair, and Christopher Nio, he is the one next to Eriol Hiiragizawa, Eriol is the one with the blue hair, Chris has brown hair and blue eyes. Now that you've met everyone important, lets go out on the dance floor. We can show these amateurs what dancing is all about,"

"Um, 'Kura, isn't that Touya and Yukito?" Rika asked pointed to two boys on the side of the dance floor.

"Shit! It is," Sakura replied, "I wonder why they are here,"

"Who cares. Oh my god! Those girls are trying to copy our routine! What bitches," Rika exclaimed seeing their rivals on the floor performing their routine.

"Rika calm down. We will just go down and calmly explain the situation," Sakura reasoned, cracking her knuckles, threateningly.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, 'Kura, and remember, have fun," Tomoyo added, winking.

The two girls walked out of the room saying goodbye to the triplets, Tomoyo and Takashi. "Tak, we've got to have a dance for old times sake," Sakura stated, "Come down after we deal with the Tenshi and we will have one alright?"

"Sounds good to me,"

"Sakura what was that all about?" Chiharu asked following behind the girl as she descended the stairs.

"Oh, didn't he tell you? Tak and I used to dance together. When we were younger of course, I haven't tangoed since," Sakura replied, "Out of respect. Cause there isn't anyone who can tango as well as Tak, believe me,"

"Are you serious! Takash! A dancer! Oh my God that is funny!" Naoko explained from behind Rika who was 2nd last in line.

"Yo! Monica! Emma! Do you recall how many times I've told your captain here to lay off our routines?" Sakura asked the two girls who walked up to them when they heard them names.

"Sorry Sakura, we don't," they replied, suddenly scared.

"Well, What about you Elizabeth? Do you know how many times I've told you?" Sakura asked the captain,

"Two or three times I suppose," Elizabeth replied.

"TWO OR THREE! MORE LIKE EIGHT OR NINE! How 'bout we make it ten, LAY OFF OUR ROUTINES! Sakura yelled.

As if on queue, half of the team "materialized" behind her, arms crossed against their chests. "Get the drift?"

"Whatever" Elizabeth answered.

Suddenly Sakura was grabbed from behind and the room went silent, "Alright, Li, come out for she gets it," The man that was holding Sakura threatened.

Sakura felt a gun press to her temple and started to struggle. "Let me go! I'm warning you!" she stated forcefully.

"No!" the man replied equally as forceful.

"Come on Jake, let her go! Your fight isn't with her," Melin reasoned, coming out of the crowd. "You don't even know her."

"Oh I know perfectly well who I hold in my arms. Miss Kinomoto," Jake replied, gripper her tighter.

"Stupid Vamp! You don't go hold someone hostage in a club, as if I'd come without protection," Sakura told him. In 2 seconds Jake was lying on the floor, unconscious. "Now maybe you'll think before you do that again."

"Shit! Sakura, I didn't know you could do that. That is so cool!" Tory exclaimed.

"Yeah whatever. Now Elizabeth let me tell you, if you send anyone after me EVER again. I will personally disable you. Do you understand me?" Sakura threatened.

"What are you talking about? As if I'd send someone to kill you," Elizabeth replied. "Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know, maybe because we've been enemies since I came to Japan, or because the Vamps and Banshees have been at war with the Dragons for years, and you were hoping killing me would give you an advantage," Sakura replied shocking everyone.

"Dragon? I didn't know she was a Dragon," Chiharu whispered to Rika, Melin and Naoko.

"You didn't? I thought you did. You mean you all didn't know?" Rika added, seeing the looks on Chiharu and Naoko's faces.

"Well I guess we are even now. Come on girls lets go help her out," Melin ordered, seeing a gang fight break out. The two boys Rika had identified as Touya and Yukito were fighting alongside Sakura who was lashing out in a strange style.

"I've seen that style somewhere before," Chiharu stated staring at their captain.

Melin grinned and got into a fighting stance. Sakura glance her way and made her way over. She got into a stance identical to Melin's and Vampires immediately surrounded them.

"Its been a while Rae," Sakura stated. "Have you still got it?"

"Don't worry D, I've still got it," Melin replied.

They both at the exact second, flipped and started to attack the Vamps in perfect synchronism. As soon as the 11 males were on the floor, the girls were surrounded again but this time by 8 females.

"Don't they ever give up!" Melin exclaimed, once again getting ready to attack.

"Believe me sweetie, you ain't seen nothing yet," one of the girls who surrounded them said.

"What do you say, we put aside our difference and settle this calmly and rationally," Sakura suggested.

"Whatever, you can settle this however you want. If you wish to join us we will be beating this wolf," the same girl started.

"I was willing to be nice to you but now I'm just going to have to kick your ass,"

" 'D' leave the stupid sluts alone. We have more important things to worry about," Melin stated.

"Like what? Oh! Yeah, I remember now, come on, we can go back to my place," Sakura replied.

"Ok, let me get my bag,"

"Meet me outside," Sakura and Melin both back flipped and landed outside the ring of girls before springing up the stairs.

"See you later cousin. I wont be home till late. That is if I get home at all," Melin added winking. She walked out with her jacket and purse.

"Be careful, don't get yourself killed," Syaoran warned. "We wouldn't want the deal to go down the drain after all these year,"

"I'm not going to get myself killed. I'm a professional. See you all later. Rika, lets go," Sakura ordered. "We are going to be late. They are going to lock us out again,"

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I'm sick of having to go home. My Ma and Da are giving me shit again," Rika cursed "arseholes."

"You think your folks are bad! Try living with an evil-stepmother. It's like Cinderella all over again. See you soon boys. Bye Tak. Looks like we never got our dance. Oh well, there is always next time. Good luck on Monday. We'll be cheering you on" They exited the room and made their way silently down the stairs, then out of the club.

With Syaoran

"You like her don't you," Tak said.

"I don't like her, Tak," Syaoran replied.

"Okay, okay,"

The boys sat in silence for what seemed like hours. In reality it wouldn't have been more than 10 minutes before it was broken by Melin sprinting in through the open door, panting.

"There is trouble, Syaoran. Some Giants cornered Sakura and Rika as they were walking to their car. There was a bit of a tumble and all of the Giants are dead. Fortunately Rika got out unharmed but Sakura is another story. She got stabbed in the calf and her arm is bleeding really badly. Looks like the Vamps heard about the alliance and want to make sure it doesn't go through," Melin finished.

"Shit! And where were you when this was happening!" Syaoran bellowed.

"I was dealing with my own group of Giants. Don't you dare blame this on me," Melin retorted.

"Syaoran, Melin, there is no time for this. We must tend to Sakura. Come on Melin, where are they?" Eriol asked, breaking up the argument between his leader and cousin.

"In Rika's car. Do we take them to the house?" Melin asked in reply.

"I'll take Sakura in the boxter. You, Eriol and Rika follow in Rika's car. Let's move," Syaoran ordered.

When they got down stairs it seemed like the battle was not finished so they had to move fast. After a quick word with Tory they rushed outside and to Rika's car. When Syaoran and Eriol saw Sakura they gasped. She looked really bad.

"Quick! Get her in the car. There isn't much time, we have to stop the bleeding," Syaoran stated as Eriol picked up the bleeding girl and placed her down in the passengers seat of Syaoran's car,

Sakura came into consciousness 2 minutes away from the club and looked at Syaoran who was driving, speedily down the road and smiled. "My little wolf" she whispered as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Hearing her words, Syaoran turned to her and for the first time in 5 years, he smiled and whispered,

"My Cherry Blossom,"


End file.
